deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Speed-o'-Sound Sonic VS Hero Killer Stain
Description One Punch Man VS My Hero Academia. These two blade-wielding warriors have a negative viewpoint of heroes and show their beliefs through violent means. Will Sonic speed on over to victory? Will the Hero Killer Stain his opponent with death? Stay tuned! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz and Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: A hero is defined as being a symbol for the community. Boomstick: Whether it's rescuing cats from trees or saving hostages from a deadly villain, heroes are often held to a high standard and are perceived as the most righteous beings ever known. Wiz: Which is exactly why it can be strange to some when they find people who have incredibly low beliefs about heroes. Boomstick: Like Speed-o'-Sound Sonic, the sound barrier breaking S-Class criminal from One Punch Man. Wiz: And Hero Killer Stain, the blood-shedding hero purger from My Hero Academia. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Speed-o'-Sound Sonic (*Cues: Speed-o'-Sound Sonic Theme - One Punch Man*) Wiz: Speed-o'-Sound Sonic may not be one of Saitama's most powerful threats, but he's certainly among the fastest. Speed-o'-Sound Sonic: Puri-Puri Prisoner's acting tough, but I can tell that he's hurting. So this is what a fight between a Demon-level monster and a Class S Hero looks like? Boomstick: Not much is known of his past, except that he lived and grew up in the same ninja village as Flashy Flash, Gale Wind and Hellfire Flame. And he's also the only one who survived "The End" which was brought on by Flashy Flash. Can't say the same for his classmates though. Wiz: Anyways, sometime later, he became a bodyguard for the man named Zeniru. And as fate would have, he ran into Saitama, the One Punch Man. Boomstick: Umm, actually Wiz, Sonic threw a kunai at him which Saitama grabbed with ease. Upset that someone predicted his moves, he decided to kill Saitama, only to get totally neutered in the end. Wiz: From that point on, Sonic dedicated his life to killing Saitama. (*Cues: Deep Sea King Theme - One Punch Man*) Boomstick: With his ninja training, Sonic is an exceptionally dangerous enemy, possessing great strength and decent durability. Wiz: However, his greatest stat is his speed, able to break the sound barrier, hence his name. Boomstick: But as good as speed is, ninja skills are even better, which why Sonic has some pretty good moves. Wiz: His Wind Blade Kick is a front-flip kick and his Full Frontal Attack is when he moves around at speeds exceeding eyesight. Boomstick: But what's a ninja without his awesome weapons? He's got his awesome Ninjato, some kunai, and some exploding shuriken that home onto enemies. Wiz: He can use the Hail of Carnage to fire- Boomstick: Symbiote spawns? Wiz: No, exploding shurikens. Boomstick: Aww! Wiz: And he also has smokescreen shurikens to conceal his position. Boomstick: But if he didn't have any speed-related attacks, that would be criminal, even for him. That's why he's got two awesome afterimage attacks. First up is the Four Shadows Burial, where he creates four afterimages. Wiz: But his strongest technique is the Ten Shadows Burial, also known as the Tenfold Funeral, where he generates 10 afterimages at once while also being in massively hypersonic speeds. (*Cues: The Cyborg Fights - One Punch Man*) Boomstick: With his awesome speed and ninja skills, Sonic has proven time and time again why he's an S-Class Criminal. He's strong enough to harm the Deep Sea King with his Wind Blade Kick. Wiz: the Deep Sea King is a Demon Level Threat, meaning he has enough power to endanger a city. Boomstick: And his Hail of Carnage was able to deal damage to buildings and cars. Wiz: He's fast enough to exceed eyesight, going over 9,000 miles per hour. And he's fast enough to keep pace with Tatsumaki. Boomstick: ONE, the creator of One Punch Man, has stated that he was unsure of who would win between Tatsumaki and a serious Shigeo Kageyama. Wiz: Shigeo Kageyama is the main protagonist of Mob Psycho 100, another creation of ONE's. And Shigeo is fast enough to react to Suzuki, who could move faster than lightning, which is 220,000 miles per hour and over 287 times the speed of sound. Boomstick: But back to Sonic. He's also tough enough to survive getting smacked into concrete hard enough to crack. The force of which is about 800 tons. Wiz: He's killed several members of the Paradise Group, who were outfitted with sotlen batlte suits from the Organization. And he even defeated their leader, the B-Class criminal known as Hammerhead. Boomstick: He's defeated Tanktop Tiger, who's a C-Class criminal. That's not very impressive though. Wiz: What is impressive is how he managed to hold his own against the Deep Sea King in battle and was confirmed by ONE to have been capable of killing him if he had his weapons. And he even engaged the Demon Cyborg, Genos, in battle. Boomstick: Even before meeting Saitama, Genos spent four years taking down several criminals. And Sonic was able to fight on par with him. Wiz: But Sonic is not unstoppable. As shown in his fight against the Deep Sea King, Sonic is a much better fighter with his weapons than without, which can put him at a disadvantage against foes who are good at disarming. Boomstick: And as fast as his Tenfold Funeral is, if someone can move faster than it, the clones will disappear and Sonic will be completely disoriented. Wiz: But with blitzing speed and bladed weaponry, if you're not on your guard, he'll kill you before you even realize it. Speed-o'-Sound Sonic: You're fine at playing make-believe, but when you're up against true power, not a single one of you stands a chance. Hero Killer Stain (*Cues: Iron Battle - My Hero Academia*) Wiz: The world of My Hero Academia has had many terrifying and destructive villains. Ranging from Tomura Shigaraki to Muscular, and even All For One. But easily the most influential villain in the entire series is the Hero Killer known simply as Stain. Hero Killer Stain: There are plenty of false heroes who are all talk, but I think you're worthy of staying alive. Boomstick: But before he was a murderous villain, he was Chizome Akaguro. Wiz: Like Izuku Midoriya, Akaguro was inspired by All Might, the strongest hero in the world. And to do so, he entered a private Hero Course high school to be like his inspiration. Boomstick: But high school totally sucked. Not because he was physically troubled, but rather mentally. Wiz: Chizome was upset at the fact that several of his classmates wanted to be heroes for the fame and money, which was technically true of most heroes. Boomstick: And so, he dropped out his first year and started preaching his idealogy known as the "Revival of Heroics". But no one bothered to listen. Then again, who would listen to a high school dropout? Wiz: Realizing that actions spoke louder than words, Akaguro trained himself in the arts of killing''' in order to get his message across. '''Boomstick: And for a while, he was the vigilante known as Stendhal to succeed where heroes failed. But this only furthered his ideology. Wiz: And so, he decided that being a vigilante wasn't good enough and became the Hero Killer Stain, whose mission would be to murder false heroes until the world understood his goals. (*Cues: Hero Killer Stain Theme My Hero Academia*) Boomstick: And he had the skills and Quirk to do it. Wiz: Stain has superhuman strength, speed, and durability, enabling him to take on even the most skilled of heroes. He's a highly perceptive foe who can deal with close and long-range fighters respectively thorugh aggression, misdirection, prediction, and environment utilization, making him impossible to defeat with smarts alone. Boomstick: His Quirk is Bloodcurdle. By tasting a person's blood, he can momentarily freeze them. Wiz: While the time of paralysis varies depending on the blood type, the minimum time is about 8 minutes. Boomstick: Eww! Did he also do some sort of mental training or something because nobody would be willing to ingest their own blood, let alone anyone else's? And given the amount of blood he's ingested, shouldn't he have AIDS by now? Wiz: All good questions, but let's focus on what's important. Stain's Quirk would be worthless if he couldn't draw blood from his enemies. Boomstick: Which is why he carries enough bladed weaponry to be Wonder Woman's worst nightmare. He carries daggers, throwing knives, toe-spiked boots, and folding knives. Wiz: But one weapon he likes to use the most is his katana, which he uses to cut false heroes down to size. (*Cues: You Say Run - My Hero Academia*) Boomstick: With so much weapons and skill at his disposal, he's certainly cemented his reputation as one of the most lethal villains in My Hero Academia history. As Stendhal, he was strong enough to leave cut marks on a concrete body. And as Stain, he was able to cut through Todoroki's ice. Wiz: When Bakugo first saw Todoroki use his ice, he was confident that he couldn't defeat him. Boomstick: And if you think Bakugo was just underestimating himself, the first episode showed that he's the kind of guy to brag about his skills, so him admitting he's lesser than someone power-wise is definitely believable. Wiz: To clarify, Bakugo was powerful to effortlessly destroy Villain Bots in the Entrance Exam, to the point where he was the highest score in terms of destroyed robots. Boomstick: Even with his mega blast he used on Midoriya, Bakugo was still sure he couldn't beat Todoroki. So Stain cutting through Todoroki's ice proves how powerful he is. Wiz: He's not only strong enough to destroy Shoto's ice, but also fast enough to dodge it. Boomstick: Shoto's ice was fast enough to freeze Iida's leg as he was using Recipro Burst, a move that moves faster than the eye can track, putting his ice at well over 9,000 miles per hour. Wiz: It certainly makes sense given that he can dodge a kick from Iida. Boomstick: But even if he's not fast enough to dodge it, he's certainly tough enough to withstand a kick from Iida, which is impressive since he could also destroy One-Point Bots in the Entrace Exams. Wiz: He could also withstand a punch from Deku at the same time, and Deku was powerful to knock back Todoroki even with broken fingers, and Todoroki has withstood having his own ice being sent back at him. And he's not called the Hero Killer for nothing. He's killed 17 Pro-Heroes and mortally wounded 23 others beyond repair. Boomstick: One of which was the hero Ingenium, who Stain allowed to live so that Ingenium could spread word about Stain. Wiz: One of those people who did catch word was Ingenium's younger brother, Iida, who sought to challenge him. But Stain was simply far too much. Boomstick: In his Stendhal days, he murdered Akira Iwako, one of the Impromptu villains who could harden his body. Wiz: He did so by distracting him long enough for his hardening to wear off. And he was able to hold his own against Midoriya and Todoroki at once. In the fight, he was able to predict Midoriya's plan and changed his battle style as the authorities were on their way, catching Deku off-guard. And he was even able to save Midoriya from a flying Noumu, killing it in the process. Boomstick: But he's not flawless himself. Stain's power can't easily be used against people with hard bodies and if he thinks his opponent is a true hero, he'll keep them alive rather than kill them. And he isn't very good in two-on-one fights. Wiz: This is what led to him being defeated by Midoriya, Todoroki, and Iida. Along with several bruises. Still, even in defeat, Stain fulfilled his goal. His loss spread his ideals across the world like wildfire, prompting hidden criminals to join the League of Villains. The world of My Hero Academia was forever changed by this one man. Hero Killer Stain: Come on! Just try and stop me, you fakes! There is only one man I'll let kill me. He is a true hero! ALL MIGHT IS WORTHY! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle (*Cues: Tense - One Punch Man*) Stain was walking around Hosu City, the same location where he had been defeated. Stain: I may have lost to those adolescent twerps, but at least I got my point across. It's good to see that this society is starting to improve. And I'll continue my work if necessary. Stain was walking when he noticed a kunai coming at him. He quickly pulled out his katana and slashed it upwards. Speed-o'-Sound Sonic jumped off the building he was on and got his sword out so he could fight. Sonic: You! You're that Hero Killer everyone's been talking about! You predicted my move. I can't let you live. Stain: If you're gonna kill me over me stopping your attack, you've got some serious issues. Sonic: Didn't figure the Hero Killer for a comedian. You think you're so cool just cause everyone's following your ideals. Pfft! I could've spread those ideals a whole lot easier. Stain: You talk a lot. But as I've learned from my younger days, talk is cheap. (*Cues: Trinity - My Hero Academia*) Sonic ran towards Stain and kicked him far away. Stain was still standing and threw a dagger at Sonic, but he slashed it up and ran towards the Hero Killer. Stain and Sonic started to collide in swords until Sonic slashed hard enough to blow Stain into a building wall. He then threw an exploding shuriken above Stain. Stain: You missed. Sonic: Did I? The shuriken destroyed part of the building, causing the rubble to fall onto Stain, which crushed him. However, Stain was able to cut up the rubble that he was under, reducing it to dust. He then threw a dagger at Sonic, which Sonic deflected. Sonic started to look around and got an idea. He jumped up into the air and launched his Hail of Carnage at numerous buildings. This confused Stain, leaving him open. Sonic jumped up to attack. Sonic: Wind Blade Kick! Stain was hit by this attack and stumbled back in pain. Stain ran and performed a roundhouse kick with his toe-spiked boots, but Sonic dodged and punched him in the balls, knocking Stain down to the floor writhing in pain. Sonic: Ha! It feels so good to do that to someone else! Stain started to get up slowly and was through playing games. He put away his katana and got out two knives. He ran towards Sonic and started slashing at him, but Sonic was able to constantly dodge them. Just as Stain was going to stab him with both knives, Sonic activated the Ten Shadows Burial, surrounding Stain with 10 afterimages. Sonic: What's wrong? How's it feel to hit air? Stain removed his mask and pulled out his katana, but Sonic started throwing shurikens around Stain, leaving cuts on his arms and legs. Sonic then stopped his technique and kicked Stain to the floor. Sonic: You're pathetic. Just like many heroes. They all like to pretend they're big shots, when in the end, they're little kids playing pretend. All except for one, and he is known as Saitama. Stain: No you're wrong! Sure, several heroes have tarnished the name forever, but there are still heroes who must be kept alive! Those heroes have incredible power and unlike the fakes, they care about the situation of others! I don't know who this Saitama is, but there is no way he can stack up to the character and power that is All Might! Sonic drew out his sword and started laughing. Sonic: You actually believe heroes other than Saitama have strength? Listen to yourself. If you think those make-believe old babies have any sort of power, then clearly your idealogy is flawed. And that is why you lost. Sonic stuck his blade into Stain's throat and then dragged it up to his head, killing him. Sonic: Now that you're finished, the One Punch Man is next. K.O! Post-Death Battle (*Cues: Saitama vs Boros Theme - One Punch Man*) Boomstick: Looks like the Hero Killer has become the Hero Killed. Wiz: That made no sense. However, unlike Boomstick's terrible joke, the outcome of this fight did. Boomstick: Hey! Well, anyways, Stain did have one advantage being that he was much tougher. Wiz: Stain has withstood attacks that could destroy beings the sizes of buildings while Sonic at most has shown to be able to withstand concrete. Boomstick: But Stain was outclassed in other categories like strength and speed. Wiz: Stain may have been strong enough to slice Todoroki's ice, but Sonic dealing damage to a being could destroy a city was far more impressive. Boomstick: What's more, Sonic was stated by ONE to be able to kill the Deep Sea King with his weapons. To confirm this, he was able to fight Genos on an equal foot. And Genos was pummeling a hydrated Deep Sea King. Wiz: The only reason Genos did lose is because a girl encouraged him, prompting the DSK to launch acid at her wihch Genos intercepted, badly damaging him in the process. Boomstick: If were not for that little girl, Genos would've clobbered him and Saitama wouldn't even have been needed. Wiz: As for speed, Stain may have been able to keep up with attacks moving faster than the eye could track, but Sonic was able to keep pace with lightning timers, making him over 24 times faster. Boomstick: And even though their weapons were pretty similar, Sonic's had a bit more variety being homing, explosive, and smokescreen. Wiz: But most of all, Stain was simply outclassed in experience Boomstick: While Stain is a self-taught high school dropout, Sonic has trained in ninjutsu all his life. And his superior experience meant Stain wouldn't easily get a cut on him, making Bloodcurdle useless. Wiz: Stain was certainly tougher, but Sonic held the edge in everything else that mattered. B'oomstick: Stain challenging Sonic to a fight increased his odds of losing Tenfold, and when he was hit by the shurikens, we all knew he would get an improper Burial.' Wiz: The winner is Speed-o'-Sound Sonic. Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:'Ninja' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:My Hero Academia vs One Punch Man Themed Death Battles